


Sparring Soulmates

by Okami01



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Soulmates, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri has thought that Felix must be his soulmate for far to long. He finally sort of works up the nerve to tell Felix how he feels. Prompts are - Soulmates, sparring.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sparring Soulmates

There had been a time when Dimitri and Felix had been inseparable. Dimitri wishes times hadn't changed. They could go back to how things were and they could be close again. 

So whenever Felix asked Dimitri if he wanted to spar. It meant they got to be closer. Perhaps it was cliche to believe that they'd always been soulmates. They had known each other practically their whole lives. Known each other before they'd ever been able to put words to feelings. Feelings were complicated. Much like the goddess. Who knew if soulmates were truly real? If there were soulmates at all. 

Things became muddled.  
Feelings that were hard to pin down and sort out after the tragedy of Duscur. Because it was all terrible. Numbness and pain that was so excruciatingly painful that Dimitri hoped Felix or anyone else wasn't his soul mate.  
Rage, sadness, and confusion almost daily now. That was hard enough to live with on his own. He didn't want anyone that he cared about to feel the suffering that he did. 

Your soul mate could supposedly feel your emotions inside their own body. Which was a frightening thought all on its own. This fact had always scared him, even when he was only a boy. That someone could possibly know the terrible things that went on inside his head. Or the fact that somehow, he could sense another person's fears and discomforts. It was invasive and rude. 

So the longer time went on, the more Dimitri hoped that Felix isn't his soul mate. He wishes that they were connected in that way. So that they'd always have an excuse to be together. It really was silly. 

Still, through the years, the blood, isolation, and start of the war- Dimitri thought about Felix. The warmth and hope that he might see Felix again. That they might be able to do things together. Not that Dimitri didn't think fond things about all his friends. Perhaps he was overthinking things. 

At the moment, there wasn't a time when Dimitri didn't feel like his whole body was on fire. He felt numb, sleep was never an option. Restless and angry. Ever negative emotion that he felt, he swore he felt it twice. 

Even now, in the ruined form of Garreg Mach, Dimitri felt it. When he and Felix sparred, whenever they worked together to subdue bandits or anything else. The pain that Felix felt also stuck with Dimitri. 

He began to wonder if he was imagining that as well. 

Sword swings cutting to close. Steel nearly digging into flesh, drawing blood. The rapid pace of his heartbeat. Sweat dripping down his back. 

Dimitri wants to get stronger for his own reasons. Now, when Felix asks him to spar, he feels guilty over everything else. Because Dimitri can feel all the things Felix can. It's more intense when they spar. He likes it. He likes to think that Felix does as well. Or maybe he hopes that Felix likes it so he doesn't have to feel so guilty for enjoying it himself.

It's hard to really tell what Felix is thinking these days.

_______

Neither of them should be out sparring now. It's late at night, no one else is around. He decided to fight with a sword for a change.  
It's so dark out that Dimitri can barely see Felix's steely gaze bore into him. It's times like these when he knows they share a bond. Or at least he hopes they do. 

" It's been a while since we've last fought like this," Dimitri says. 

"It hasn't been that long, Boar."

Felix swings at him. Dimitri counters and Felix moves back again, opting not to take the brunt of the blows force. Dimitri follows him, slashing at him again. Felix must have anticipated that. Dimitri isn't paying enough attention to the attack the dark-haired swordsman unleashes. The edge of a sharp, fast-moving sword strikes Dimitri's hand. His own sword hits the ground. 

Felix frowns. His sharp eyes narrowing in the darkness.  
"You need to stop holding back. And start paying attention. "

" I am not trying to kill you, Felix." It feels like a lie because the only thing Dimitri was paying attention too was Felix's face and ferocious sword techniques.

Felix rolls his eyes. " I would hope not because you'd be doing a terrible job of it."

Dimitri's eyes flicker to his sword on the ground. He looks back at Felix who's looking at the ground in between the two of them. He can feel the swordsman's heart beating with his. Or maybe he's only imagining it, as he has so many things. The pain that seems to bond the two of them whenever they fight could just be a lie.

Felix told him not to hold back. Maybe it's because he's still worked up from fighting. Or that he's sweaty and tired. Felix had spoken and Dimitri has been thinking about this for such a long time. He speaks before he loses his nerve.  
" I think you're my soulmate, Felix." 

Felix jumps back like he's been stabbed. His expression bewildered for a moment before he tries to force indifference back into it.

" I didn't mean with stupid words like those. I… meant when we fight." Felix crosses his arms. " What makes you think that anyway?"

Dimitri takes a step closer. " We spend a lot of time together, we always have."

" In case you haven't noticed, we're fighting a war. Our territories are close. You're a prince."

" Right, of course. But don't you feel anything when we spar? When either of us gets hurt or upset."

" That's all the time. I doubt there's any supernatural reason that we all feel like crap all the time. Or you at least."

" I don't want you to feel that way. But most times… it feels good when I'm around you. I enjoy the feeling."

Felix sheaves his sword. Unfortunately ties his hair back up into a ponytail. " If you aren't going to spar with me then... I'm going to bed." He turns around and starts to walk."

" Wait can't we just-"

" Boar- What is it going to take for you to never talk about this again?"

Felix turns suddenly. Stares directly into Dimitri's eye. This time Dimitri almost jumps back. He blushes and hopes that Felix can't see. His sharp maroon eyes seem to tell another story. Felix grumbles and steps closer. 

" What exactly do you have in mind?"

" N-nothing. Ah… I'm truly sorry. Nevermind."

Felix takes a step closer. He rests his hands on his hips and lets out a tired sigh. "What? Whatever it is, spit it out. I'm tired of looking at you with that dopey look in your eye."

"Well... It's just that if you kiss someone… you can tell if they're your soulmate or not."

" You want to kiss me?"

Words seem to fail him momentarily. Felix spent the whole conversation far away, and now he's right in Dimitri's face, to close. 

He barely manages to whisper, "Yes." It wasn't supposed to be like that. He wasn't supposed to just blurt that out without even saying that he liked Felix. Its so presumptuous and greedy. Dimitri wants to curl up on a ball and fade away.

Felix replies to Dimitri anyway, his voice is surprisingly level he didn't run away. " You don't sound so sure."

" Ahh, I didn't think you would want to. I was going to-" There were so many things Dimitri was going to say and none of them were this. Felix doesn't really give him the chance. He interrupts Dimitri. 

" I- Then just shut up and do it already. If it will prove things, make them obvious, then it's fine." He's blushing. And now, unfortunately, so is Dimitri.

He gasps as Felix steps even closer and grabs onto his shoulders. Suddenly, he's being pulled down. Warm foreheads pressing together. Harder than it should probably be. It takes Dimitri a moment to register the fact that this is happening. Even though he has absolutely no idea what he should be doing. Even though he never wants it to end.

He lets Felix drag him down, leans forward and tries to press his mouth into Felix's. Their lips brush up against each other and it's the warmest feeling he's ever experienced.  
Kissing Felix is like the softness best hit from a sword that he's ever taken 

Dimitri is sorry he's never done this before. It feels incredibly greedy but he wants to get lost in the feeling. The urge to do more. To plunge his tongue in, wrap his arms around Felix's waist. run his hand through his beautiful hair. Something. 

Instead, Felix pulls away. Dimitri's heart sinks. His eye opens wide and he makes a noise that sort of sounds like a whimper.

Felix opens his eyes slowly and blinks. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink color. He licks his lip and bites. Dimitri fights to control himself in the wake of simple motions.

Maybe he's cursed. Maybe Dimitri isn't allowed a soulmate and he's just made a grave error. Trying to push his feelings onto one of his only friends. 

" D-did you feel anything?" Felix asks, looking at the ground again.  
Dimitri is afraid to answer. He's already messed up enough. 

" That's disappointing. We... might need to try again I think. For longer this time. I don't think you're really trying." Felix smiles slightly. 

Dimitri's mouth hangs open. " What?"

" I'm not repeating myself. You heard me."

And even if he hadn't, Dimitri isn't going to protest.  
" I'll try harder then."

Felix groans. But the next thing Dimitri knows, he's getting pulled closer again. Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix. Pulls him closer. He starts to moan at some point. 

Kisses quickly turn frantic and open-mouthed. They both moan and Dimitri gets so lost in it that he forgets where they even are. What the whole point in any of this even was. The pain in his neck is a nuisance that he can easily ignore if it means he can keep kissing Felix.

Felix pulls away reluctantly. He takes a long breath.

" You're too tall."

Dimitri thinks about telling him that he's too short. 

" Don't laugh, I'll kick you."

But Dimitri continues laughing and Felix chuckles a little. 

" Here," he mutters. Roughy taking Dimitri's hands and dragging them both down to the floor  
It doesn't take them long to start again. Bodies pressed as closely as they can be. Somehow Felix ends up in Dimitri's lap, not that either of them seems to mind. Dimitri swears he never wants it to end. This too, feels like a sparring match of sorts. Only they aren't fighting against each other. With the warmth, quickened heartbeats, loud moans, and gasps. Dimitri's growls and Felix's higher than normal sighs. The blonde continues to struggle to control himself.

He bites Felix's neck. Rips open the swordsman's jacket. He needs to get closer to the warmth, to Felix's nice smooth skin. The sweating and red flush on his chest. The little red marks that cover his neck. 

Felix doesn't pull away. He sighs contently. Eyes fluttering open slightly. " You're like a wild animal."

" Oh, no Felix I'm sorry."

" Stop, I told you to do that, didn't I? I just... didn't think you'd be so… thorough."  
Felix clutches his chest and sighs. " You're upset again aren't you? I can feel it, I guess. It needs to stop."

" Felix are you saying that-"

" You can do things like this with anyone though. So I don't think it proves anything. But it's not terrible, I guess."

Felix looks away and bites his lip before speaking again.  
"Soul mates or not, we could do this again. I don't believe in that nonsense." He groans. " It's embarrassing but I might love you after all."

" What?" Dimitri nearly yells in an out of breath voice. 

" You heard me," Felix sighs. 

" Really?" 

" Yes. Now come on." Felix stands, holding out one of his hands and still looking away. Dimitri grabs it.

" Let's go before some patrolling knights think there's been some sort of lion attack here."  
Dimitri pulls up and nods. " That sounds good."

Felix starts to walk. " Good."

" And Felix?"

" Yes?'

" I love you too."

Felix groans. " Shut up. You don't need to say that."

Dimitri smiles. " Are you going to kiss me again?"

Felix stops and turns around. " I'll definitely have to again… at some point."

Hopefully, that point was very soon. 

Before Dimitri wonders, if it's ok too, he takes Felix's hand in his. " We're both walking towards the same place after all."

Felix smiles and squeezes gently before turning away again. " I suppose we are."

Wrong or right, Soulmate or not, Dimitri is happy to have Felix on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy Dimilix Week! Thanks for reading (: Follow me on Twitter for more Fire Emblem ramblings @Tavitay


End file.
